×÷··´¯·»Can Math Equal Love?«·´¯··÷×
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and the Yugioh gang all go to Highschool together! They expected homework...detention and more homework. But theres one thing they didn't count on...♥Love♥...


Meh… I know this idea tends to be very popular… but I HAD to write one! It's so cute!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Sailor Moon.

* * *

♥-**Can Math Equal Love?**- ♥

-

-

-

♥ _What is the solution to 453453 + 890889 – 432423423 x 32432432? Could it possibly equal…love?_ ♥

-

-

-

♥-**CHAPTER 1**-♥

**- **

**- **

**- **

♥-**First Day of Hell err- I mean High School**-♥

* * *

"Rise and shine everyone!" A beautiful brunette, Makoto Kino cried happily in a singsong voice as she lifted the curtains exposing her friends, Usagi, Minako, and Rei to the glaring sunlight. "Today's the first day of grade 11 and I'm just _so_ excited! Imagine how many cute guys there's going to be!"

" Mako! Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep" Usagi grumbled as she covered her head with her pillow. "Boys can wait! Sleep is more important!"

"Yeah Mako!" grumped Mina, as she did the best she could to shield herself from the sun "Is that all you think about? Guys, guys and more guys"

"Look who's talking?" muttered Rei under her breathe, mornings weren't her nice times. "You think Mako thinks about guys too much?"

"Are you talking about me?" Minako shot back glaring at Rei.

"I don't see another boy-crazy bimbo anywhere else." Rei said exasperatly.

"Then go look in the mirror!" Minako snapped as she grabbed her pillow and chucked it at Rei's face.

The five girls, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino, just got transferred from their schools to Domino High, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. With help from their parents, they all pitched in and rented a big two bed roomed apartment. Ami and Mako slepted in one while Rei, Minako and Usagi shared the other. This worked for them perfectly since Ami and Mako were the early birds and Rei, Minako and Usagi were well...not.

Ami was already properly dressed and fed for the first day of school. Her uniform was a white dress shirt with blue trimmings and a blue mini- skirt with a blue bow. "You guys, we're almost late! We better hurry up if we want to get there before 7 o'clock"

"But Ami," complained Minako who finally got out of bed and was trying to stuff her socks on her head "School starts at 8 A.M! It's only 6!"

"I know, but I think we should get there early and prepare. "Ami responded happily, which made everyone groan.

After many attempts, Mako FINALLY got Usagi out of bed, and then she started making breakfast for all of them. At first, they took turns in making breakfast and dinner, but then after many fire trucks and wails from Usagi, they decided that cooking was best for Makoto. Besides, they were all sick of eating burnt food from Minako.

"We're gonna have boiled eggs and orange juice for breakfast." Mako shouted "And sticky rice for lunch! How does that sound?"

But everyone was too busy to hear what she was saying, Usagi and Rei were having a fight on whose uniform was whose, Minako was busy trying to look "_impressive_" on her first day and Ami already ate. Mako sighed as she packed their lunches and thought sadly,_ "They say the way to a man is through his stomach. I wish could meet someone like that. Then maybe I can finally get a boyfriend." _

After about an hour of fist fighting and crying. They were finally ready.

They all had a uniform similar to Ami's except in different colours, Minako was wearing golden yellow, with her usual cute bow. Usagi was wearing pink, with her meatball-like hair. Rei was wearing red, and Mako was wearing green.

"Let's get ready to rock this school!"

* * *

(-**_Somewhere in another Apartment_**-)

* * *

"Do you guys always get up this early for school" Bakura spat as he changed into his uniform.

"Nope" said Ryou brightly as he opened the curtains revealing bright rays from the sun "Sometimes we get up even earlier, like on field trips, we once had to get up at 5 in the morning"

"That's when I actually _go_ to sleep." Muttered Yami Bakura.

"No wonder I had dark circles under my eyes when I got my body back." Ryou glared at Bakura.

"Hey, hey!" Bakura said smirking slightly, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be living in such a high class apartment like this."

"Whatever, let's get to school."

* * *

(-**_At The Ishtar's Household_**-)

* * *

"SHUT THE CURTAINS... NOW" yelled Marik as the whole house shook in fright, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"

"Yeah... I know..." Marik said shakily as he slightly edged away from his crazed Yami "But we have school today."

"School" Yami Marik growled as he threw a vase, just narrowly missing Malik's head. "I'm not going to school! That's completely useless crap"

"But you have to." Malik said mustering up as much courage as he could "If you don't Isis is going to kick you out. Remember what she said, you're only be allowed to stay on one condition; you have to go to school."

"Fine, fine." Marik muttered, "I'll get up, I'll get up." And then he whispered under his breathe "Annoying little bastard, one of these days, I'm gonna send that little runt to the shadow realm."

"I heard that!"

* * *

(-**_At the Game Shop_**-)

* * *

"Wow, I'm really excited." Yugi said happily as he changed into his school uniform "It's the first day of grade 10! And this is going to be you're first time going to school, are you nervous"

"Just a bit." Admitted Yami "but promise me you'll help me get this right. I never been to school before and I wonder what it's like. I know you taught me about all the subjects and stuff. But I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, plus, I still don't know whom Napoleon Bone-Apart is. I mean, what kind of name is that?"

Yugi laughed slightly, "Don't worry Yami, I wish I could help you, but you, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are 2 grades higher than me. But don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so, now let's go! The gang is going to be waiting outside! We don't want to keep them waiting!"

* * *

"Hi guys" Joey said cheerfully as everyone arrived, "God I'm _so_ excited about the first day of high school! Think of all the HOT babes that are going to be there! I mean, last year, the girls were still looking like a couple of troll, but _this_ year…" 

Bakura and Marik, who were looking quite sulky, suddenly perked up.

"Hot girls?" asked Yami Marik eagerly, "Are you sure?"

"YUP" Joey grinned happily, "And I heard we're going to have some new transferred students _and_ teachers which are all GIRLS!"

"Really" Said Bakura, whose eyes were round with excitement, "Then what are we waiting for... LET'S GO! We don't want to be late on our first day! We should make a good impression on those girls- err I mean teachers!"

Before anyone could say something, Bakura, Joey and Marik dashed down the street towards the school.

"And to imagine that five seconds ago, they hated school." Tea muttered dryly. "Boys… you can never understand them."

* * *

Newayz! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? **REVIEW!**

♥Luv

Xx StAr-bLuE-AnGeL xX


End file.
